


I just want to feel the rain

by stydiastydia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I ask how the rain helps? He asked like he is walking around eggs. He is afraid of pushing too much and she can tell it by the way he looks at her.</p><p>"It's just..." Maya replied, saying the first thing that crossed her mind. "I am a mess and some times I need something as great and as big as this thunderstorm to remind myself how tiny i am in the universe."</p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to feel the rain

It's three in the moring when they leave the party. Their last high school party forever. The last party before everyone says goodbye for a while and leaves for college. How strange is to think about it, everyone is leaving, including her, she just wanted to keep this night forever. Maya does not know how time flew so fast but she knows she's tired of growing up. The world always get more complicated as the years passes and by now, she's an expert in complicated. 

The party was in Ben's, a guy from her history class, beach house about forty minutes away from New York. She said goodbye to her friends and when she hugged Riley she cried. They both did. That wasn't the agreement, they promised that they wouldn't say goodbye but a hug was enough to melt their hearts.

When she walked to the door Lucas was waiting for her, she cleaned her tears before he could notice and followed him to his car. She turned around one last time, feeling the rain falling in her blond long hair, to see her best friends dancing, that's the memory of them she wants to keep.

"Thanks for driving me home, by the way." She said, putting the seat bell when he compleained that she wasn't using it.

"No problem at all." He said, forcing an accent, it was terrible; she wasn't sure why but it made her laugh, he always did. "Besides," now using his calm, normal voice, "I'm the only one in our group that can drives so..."

"I wouldn't want to be in the car while Farkle is driving, he may be a genius but he's an terrible driver."

He shrugged. "The worst!"

"Yeah..." Maya almost laughed. "But you didn't have to leave the party, I could have taken the train."

"It's closed for two more hours, you would miss your plane."

"I could have waited a couple of hours," She looked over him. His eyes focused on the road, and she could see him slowly biting his lips. "It's not a big deal."

"Well, it's not a big deal for me to drive you home either."

"Lucas," she let out a soft laugh when she said his name. Maya put her hair behind her ears and turned to look at him again. "My plane leaves one in the afternoon, if I took the train i still would have plenty of time to spare."

"Have you packed your bags?" He said, taking his eyes off the road for about two seconds.

"Good point, Huckleberry." She bit her lips and grabbed her phone on her purse. There were two new messages, one from her mom, _Having fun? Text me when you leave the party xxx_ with a smile face at the end, she replies it with 'leaving now'. The other one is from Riley and it almost breaks her heart when she reads it, _Already missing you peaches. If the party sucks without you the country will too._ Not even noticing it, tears fall from her eyes.

She's gonna do what she always dreamed of: going to art school. On top of that, she is going to art school in London. She could not even believe it. Middle school Maya would not even let herself dream of what she really wanted, afraid of not getting it and being disappointed. This was something she though it was so far away from her reach and now it's coming true. She is so proud of herself. The only bad part about it is that London is eight hours away from New York on a plane. Eight hours away from her mom. Eight hours away from her friends. Eight hours away from Riley. Eight hours away from Lucas.

She doesn't know why she still feels this away about him, so many things happened since they were fourteen. Now, four eyes later, her heart still beats faster every time she sees him, just like it did when she saw him in the hallways of their middle school and just like when she kissed him for the first time in their freshman year of high school and all the times she kissed him ever since.

And now she's leaving and he doesn't know how she feels. If she still feels the same way.

"Maya, what is happe- why are you crying?"

She read Riley's text aloud. "Stop here."

"What?" He kept driving and put his hand next to hers.

After a moment, she gasps. "Just stop." Maya wonders if he realized that she meant to stop the car, not for him to take his hand off hers. She is already hurt; the last thing she wants on earth is to hurt him too.

He nods in silence, giving her the time she needs to calm down. Fortunately, he didn't take his hand off hers. Lucas isn't sure of what is happing but he knows her, she will talk when she is ready to talk. "Maya, just answer one thing and i will stay here with you and i won't say a word. Are you okay?"

"I just want to feel the rain." She snaps.

"We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

She nodded, trying not to cry. She have always been good at hiding her feelings but sometimes she can not handle everything life throws at her. Lucas pulled over the car. They walked for a while, the rain dropping in the back of her black dress began to relax her.

"I don't know how to explain." She finally said something, not that silence with Lucas wasn't good, 'cause it really was. The entire time they were walking she felt so warm - even though they are in the middle of a thunderstorm- that it felt like he was hugging her. But he wasn't, she needed to remind herself of that.

"You don't have to explain anything but if you want to talk i'm here. Always." He crossed his arms and gave her a shy smile.

She laughed, trying to change the subject for a while. "When did we get so mature, Ranger Rick?"

His hair is already soaked. "Some more than others, considering the fact that you still call me by those nicknames. Lucas could feel Maya's eyes on him. He joked but he knew what she was talking about. They dated for more than a year and when they ended things it was awkward and difficult to remain friends for a while.

They broke up in May, when Maya decided that she was going to London and Lucas dedided that he was going to vet school in Chicago. They talked about long distance relationships but they both were afraid that it could ruin something so great. That's when Maya decided to really end things - it was better to end before it got worse, before it was too difficult to say goodbye. As if this was not difficult enough. Now she realizes that just because they are not dating anymore does not mean that she won't miss him. Or that she stopped loving him.

"As if you don't love those nicknames!" She gasped, trying to sound fake offended and rolled her eyes.

"You know i do, blonde beauty." He winked at her and she laughed. 

"Yeah." _Do you still love me too?_ She thought but didn't have the courage to say it. _'Cause, you know, i still love you._

"Is this making you feek better?" 

They are now kinda far from his car but it is still possible to see it. Actually, his car is the only thing they can see besides each other in tje empty rainy road.

"Slowly but yes." She said hopefully.

"May I ask how the rain helps? He asked like he is walking around eggs. He is afraid of pushing too much and she can tell it by the way he looks at her.

"It's just..." Maya replied, saying the first thing that crossed her mind. "I am a mess and some times I need something as great and as big as this thunderstorm to remind myself how tiny i am in the universe. But it's not just the rain.

 _You are not tiny in my universe_ , he wanted to say but probably it would sound too cheesy or make her feel uncomfortable so he decided to go on the other way. "So... I guess it's the same thing you feel about art?"

Maya stoped walking and turned face to face to him. "Yep. To be honest, I think that's the reason why art exists. And music, and books and pretty much everything I love." She likes that he is always paying attention to the little things. "It's like, no matter how confused my life is, there's always wonderful and powerful things happening around the word."

He bit his lips and it makes her want to kiss him even more.

"Every time I feel lost I try to so something like this." She continued, "Last time I needed to clear out my mind I went to the High Line in the end of the afternoon and just stood there, feeling the sun in my skin, watching everything around me turn gold. When i got home, I couldn't even remember the reason why I was upset. It's amazing."

He continued listening to her. They were used to having those moments, this was the time she feels comfortable enough to say (almost) everything she wants to say and he just listens, completely amazed by her.

"As you know, I enjoy going to museums a lot." She inforned and he noded. "If you look close enough to a painting you can get that same sensation. There are plenty of ways for someone to lose themself in the things they love."

He looks up to her. "Are you lost right now?"

"Yeah, but this time I think I'm actually lost in the right direction."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!  
> I'm ashleysbnzo on tumblr :)


End file.
